Filling My Empty Heart
by swtyjoy
Summary: I am Lucie Delaney and I have a story to tell. It's the story of my Seventh year at Hogwarts. The year the most unlikely person filled my empty heart. All because I happen to be a leniet gryffindor prefect.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept my oc's.

Filling My Empty Heart

Lenient

Chp 1- Intro

When a person tells a story the first thing they do is set up the setting and explain the main characters. Well I, Lucie Delaney, have a big story to tell. It's the story of my seventh year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now for the main characters:

Eben Matthews, my best friend, my confidant, the only thing in this world that keeps me sane. Eben is a ridiculously tall, lanky boy (6'2")with messy sweeping blonde hair and stunning green eyes. Yes, my best friend is a looker! He is probably also one of the horniest guys at Hogwarts… he denies it though. Even though he doesn't play quidditch he has quiet a bit of muscle on him. He is always looking out for me and doesn't let the male population a Hogwarts get within 10 feet of me. But I love him anyways!

Lily Evans, one of the only friends of mines that is a girl. She's the only one I can tolerate. She has gorgeous red hair and stunning green eyes. She's amazingly smart and doesn't like it when things are out of place. She always makes me smile and helps me with potions. Lily also knows that she doesn't need a man to complete her (even though ever person with a heartbeat and testicles wants her to complete them). And just so you know she absolutely hates James Potter, who just happens to be madly in love with her.

James Potter, he has possibly an ego the size of a quidditch pitch. I know for a fact that he is a troublemaker (fifth year he turned my quidditch robes transparent) and that along with his three best friends they practically rule Hogwarts. James has perfectly messy hair and nice hazel eyes, also a great body. He wears glasses and he looks pretty good in them. He also lives and breathes Lily Evans. He has a very unhealthy obsession with her.

Remus Lupin is possibly the most charming guy in the world. He has shaggy sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes and is just shy of being the same height as Eben. He is very smart and also a prefect. Yes, and he and his friends never and I mean _never _abuse his power. ( Note my sarcasm please!) Also he has a never-ending supply of chocolate. Sometimes I believe that is what makes me like him so much… the chocolate, yum.

Peter Pettigrew, another installment of the group called the Marauders. He is a short stubby little boy, who has the funniest little nervous habits. He is a quiet boy who tries to imitate his friends. Enough said.

Sirius Black, I trust him as far as I can throw him. He is dashingly handsome and he knows it. He even has his own little fan club (it consists of 27 girls and 2 boys). He has silky gorgeous black hair that is always in his eyes, which just so happen to be gray. He also is a bunch of trouble. He could give Eben a run for his money on the horniness level. Yes, he is a playboy. And I can't stand him sometimes!

Well, now that you know about the people who impact my seventh year the most I must inform you about something. I, Lucie Delaney didn't like the marauders very much from my first year to my sixth. It was my seventh year that I fell in love with those boys and their daring antics that could rival my own. So without further delay here is the story about the greatest year of my life. The year before the devastating war against evil took place. The year I really became myself.


	2. Raving Mad

Disclaimer: I own only my oc's

Chp. 2- Raving Mad

I loved new school years. They are so refreshing, a new beginning. Sadly, this would be my last new beginning at Hogwarts. My seventh and final year. As I ran through the portal to platform nine and ¾ my heart raced. I couldn't wait to see Eben. I had missed him so much over the summer. I searched through the great mass of people in search of my tall blonde friend. I couldn't see a thing. You see, I am exactly 5 ft 1 ½". I love to remind people of the ½ part at the end because it makes me feel just a little itty bit taller. I dropped my heavy suitcase and leapt on top of it in hopes to find Eben. I could see a lot better but still he was nowhere in sight!

"Looking for someone, Luc?" I knew who it was as soon as I heard their voice. I turned around and threw myself into the waiting arms of Eben.

"EBEN! I missed you so much. I even missed your perverted sense of humor!" He kissed my forehead and places me back on the ground.

"You must have missed me a lot then. Still a virgin Lucie?" He asked smirking down at me. I threw my hand over his mouth and glared daggers at him.

"Hush! People could hear you! And it's.. Ahh none of your business Eb." I scolded him blushing.

"Blushing like a virgin, like always." He said throwing his arm around my shoulder (which was rather hard to because I was so much shorter than him)

We threw our luggage on the train and went in search of a compartment. We luckily found one towards the back that was completely empty. I placed myself by the window and opened up my large purse. A little white head popped out.

"Should've known you wouldn't leave that crazy kitten at home."

A small white cat hopped out of my purse and stared at me with big blue eyes.

"You're just jealous I prefer a cat over your company." I told Eben while patting the cat on the head.

"Yes, you've caught me I am so jealous of that demonic little monster." He replied sarcastically.

"Bob is not demonic he's just strange. And he doesn't like you." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth or I'll bite it off." He threatened.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." I said opening a book.

Eben didn't like my cat Bob because Bob had torn up his favorite sweater. According to Eben this wasn't just any sweater, this sweater had caused him to get snogged every time he had worn it.

Eben lay down next to me and placed his head in my lap. Before I could even turn the first page of my novel the door to the compartment was thrown open.

Before me stood one extremely angry Lily Evans.

"I can't believe it! Dumbledore has lost his mind! What was he bloody thinking placing that dickhe-"

"Lily, deep breathes darling, calm down what exactly is going on?" I asked standing up to comfort her. In the process I had thrown Eben onto the floor.

"Ow! Lucie!" He groaned.

"Dumbledore has fallen off his rocker, he has lost every shred of sanity that he possessed! He's raving mad!" Lily shouted throwing her hands in the air smacking my in the face with her elbow.

"No, Evans you're raving mad." Stated Eben. Lily threw a heated glare at him and then turned to me.

"Lily what the bloody hell is going on?" I asked her.

"I made head girl." She stated trying to calm herself.

"Oh that's bloody dreadful! You're right Lil, Dumbledore has lost his mind for placing you, the smartest girl in our year as head girl!" I said sarcastically.

"No you don't understand! It's the head boy! The Head boy is … is …"She couldn't finish her sentence because she was shaking with rage. I took a big step back.

"Whose the head boy?" asked Eben stupidly.

"_James Potter_!" She seethed.

"Did someone ring?" Came a smooth voice behind Lily. Crap. I knew that voice.

"POTTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lily shouted turning to face him. James pushed past Lily and sat on the seat across from my seat.

"Lily Flower, I love it when you are angry, you're absolutely stunning!" He said grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me you dolt! I'm leaving!" She ripped her hand from his and turned to leave.

"Come now Evans, let's settle this like mature adults." Came the voice of Sirius Black who standing behind her.

"Yes, like mature adults, now Lily Billy, just agree to go out with me already, I know you want me!" Said James who had stood up.

"You're absolutely repulsive! Lucie you're coming with me!" Lily grabbed my by my wrist and dragged me out the door.

I looked back at Eben and smiled my apology. Before I made it to the hallway. I felt someone smack my buttocks.

"Yummy, look at that arse." Said Sirius. I threw my body around and slapped him.

"Sirius Black keep your hands to yourself!" I yelled still be dragged away by Lily.

"Black if you ever touch Lucie again without her consent I bloody kill you!" I heard Eben shout.

I spent a good twenty minutes trying to calm down not only myself but also Lily. How Dare Black touch me! Golly! After our moping and heated plans of revenge we had a prefect meeting that was quiet boring. Except the lewd comment James threw at Lily. And Lily's shouting. And James asking her out again. And Lily throwing my shoe yes my shoe at James. He kept it you know… I really liked that shoe… but otherwise it was quiet uneventful. I went back to my compartment to find Eben snogging some girl.

"Eben, stop that I rather not throw up today." I said walking back in and sitting down. The girl got up winked at Eben and left.

"Who was that anyway?" I asked him opening my book again.

"Don't quiet remember…" He muttered. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"You are a piece of work Eb." I said.

"Why thank you darling! You're a scrumptious little creature yourself!" I rolled my eyes and looked around for Bob.

"Uh, where's Bob?" I inquired.

"Right above you." I looked up and there was Bob watching Eben with what looked like a look of pure hatred. I laughed and turned back to my book.

The feast was good as always and I watched as Eben scarfed down half the food on the table.

"Dwo eou phav crounds ewgnight?" asked Eben with his mouth stuffed.

"I can't believe I understood that. Yes, I do have rounds tonight, with Ross Richmond from Ravenclaw."

"If he so much as looks at you I'll murder him." Said Eben Who was dumping more mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Yes, well what you don't know is that as soon as where out of sight I plan to throw him against a wall and snog him senseless!" I declared to Eben with a huge grin on my face.

"I just hate that little pansy. He's a pervert."

"And what are you an innocent moral young lad?" I questioned Eben. Before he could reply I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face none other than James Potter.

"Um, if you're looking for Lily-" I began.

"Oh I'm not looking for Evans I'm looking for you… oh look I've found you!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"Lookie here Lucie, I've changed your rounds partner. Your are now with the dashing Remus Lupin! No, wait questions later my dear, yes, you will patrol with him the rest of the year and I don't want any buts about it. Enjoy the rest of your meal." And before I could ask anything he left to sit with his friends. I stared over there to see them all whispering quickly to one another. I quirked a brow at them and wondered what they were planning. At that exact moment Sirius Black looked up at me and smiled wickedly. I blushed and turned back to Eben. Tonight would be an interesting night.

AN: sorry I didn't have a lot of Sirius in there but the next chapter will center around him and his friends mischief making! Please review!


End file.
